epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BlueFrackle/Walt Disney vs. Jim Henson
So, I've been thinking about it lately and come up with some ideas. So this is my fanmade version of Disney vs. Henson. Hope you enjoy it! Cast as I've imagined it: *EpicLLOYD as Walt Disney, Mickey Mouse (voice), Donald Duck (voice) and Goofy (voice) *Nice Peter as Jim Henson, Kermit the Frog (voice) and Rowlf the Dog (voice) *Zach Sherwin as the Great Gonzo (voice) I'll use the same system that's generally used in this wiki for group battles, i.e.: each character has his own color, and when they rap together the text is uncolored. Disney and his characters' location is Disneyland. Henson and the Muppets' location is the Muppet Theater. There's also a small cameo from the LaChoy Dragon when Henson says "Even my puppets breathe fire", demonstrating just that. And a small one from Crazy Harry at the very end. Alright, let's start this! Battle FANMADE RAP BATTLES OF WHATEVER!!! WALT DISNEY VS. JIM HENSON!!! BEGIN! Walt Disney: Once there was a princess, who out of sheer arrogance Thought she could out-rap the world's greatest businessman I'm sorry, Henson, but your dream won't come true When it comes to entertainment, I'm the Winnie, you're the Pooh Nobody wants to listen to your Sillier Symphonies I'm the ace of animation, films and documentaries Got more Oscars than anybody else ever has The only Oscar you got's the one who lives in the trash You'll run like Ichabod Crane away from my Wonderful World When I kick your puppeteering ass to Mars and Beyond! From Tinker Bell to Arendelle lives my legacy Your company lost its greatest property to me! A talentless doll maker has no place in my CalArts I'll pave your Mississipi swamps to build another theme park! Jim Henson: Whoa! You sure seem mad today Did your employees go on a strike again? Dance your cares away, like the Fraggles say You could never win against me anyway 'Cause I make you go extinct like Earl Sinclair Shattered like the Dark Crystal, with no repair You played Peter Pan at school and never liked to grow I'm the best Storyteller; you're a Fozzie Bear joke From animatronics to CGI, I aim higher How can you compete? Even my puppets breathe fire! You draw insignias to the heroes of World War II But when the Nazis step to Hollywood you just greet them too? I produce masterpieces like The Cube and Time Piece We all want peace; stop hating on Jews and communists! Stick to ambulance driving, or you might need one Taste your own blood, you'll find it's only strawberry jam My cold rhymes will leave you cryogenically Frozen Everybody loves me except Just One bonehead! Walt Disney: I dismiss everything you say, it's all just rubbish Now watch me win this like I sprayed my shoes with Flubber! The accusations you throw couldn't be farther from the truth My good friends the Sherman Brothers, I don't care that they're Jews And since you think you're so hot, and I say you're just fruity To settle this I call my friends Mick, Don and Goofy! Mickey, Donald and Goofy: Oh-oh! Look what we got here pals! A grown up man who still plays with dolls! A-hyuck, even I think that's immature! You guys hold me! Let's give this freak a lecture We hunt ghosts! We're show hosts! We're just great! Gonna kick you like the Teenage Ninja Turtles you've made! Step to the House of Mouse and you'll be squashed like a grub You're no one! I got Annette Funicello in my Club! You need a short film to teach you How To rap I got sweet disposition, but you're making me mad! Oh boy! Gawrsh, I think we just rocked the house When you think of your defeat, remember: it all started with a mouse! Jim Henson: Not bad at all, guys, but I'm still able to trump it For I got some friends too: it's time to meet the Muppets Kermit, Rowlf and Gonzo: Hi-ho! Kermit the Frog here! The real Disney's Folly was creating these three! We got a show tonight, a big sensation! Calling pest control, I think we got an infestation I've seen many mice but never one so cheesy Our flow's so sick, being green becomes easy! When it comes to art you can't reach my level Swing cannonballs now, I'm the stage daredevil! Make the crowds wild 'cause I'm immune to pain But I can't understand a single thing the duck's saying! Yo, dog, you may be Goofy but I got some tricks From selling dog food to being Jimmy Dean's sidekick Play you like a piano, once I think of a song Off stage, the three of you ought to Move Right Along! We shake the theater with raps destructive like a blister So go back to your girlfriends, who look more like sisters We pull the strings here, we own your flow We're in control because: it's the Muppet Show! Yaaaaay!!! (Crazy Harry appears to blow up the setting) WHO WON?! YOU DECIDE!!! FANMADE RAP BATTLES OF WHATEVER!!! Category:Blog posts